Moirai Mortis
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: I wanted to be normal. Or, as normal as I could be for who and what I am. I am the messenger of death, touched by the devil himself. The humans polluted the waters, destroyed the trees, and the earth was dying. The supernaturals were here to kill the humans to keep them from overpopulating. It was my job to keep the balance in check.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Moirai Mortis****  
**Pairing: Klaus/Bella**  
**Ra: M**  
**Summary:** **I wanted to be _normal._Or, as normal as I could be for who and what I am. I am the messenger of death, touched by the devil himself. The humans polluted the waters, destroyed the trees, and the earth_wa_s dying. The supernaturals were here to kill the humans to keep them from overpopulating. It was my job to keep the balance in check.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING!**

* * *

**Third POV**

The world rotated around an axis. One tip in a single direction, it would cause an unbalance and everything we knew would suffer. It was the same as a life. Each life had a cause, either good or bad; it is what the balance was.

That was a lesson many learned on their short, extended, or eternal walk among this planet.

It is what I, had learned as I walked this god forsaken rock since my birth.

This place was once a paradise. Yes, people killed. Yes, there was evil, but that couldn't compare to now. Now, the world was ravaged; desiccated of near all beautiful things.

Truth be told I was tired. Tired of this god forsaken life and I wanted to be _normal. _Or, as normal as I could be for who and what I am. I am the messenger of death, touched by the devil himself, and I hated the fact.

I hated it and what my being entailed. I was a little of all, you could say. You think it; I'm probably that very thing. I could not die and it was my job to protect the balance and keep peace in the world. But who would want to keep peace in a world that was slowly killing itself in the first place?

The humans polluted the waters, destroyed the trees, and the earth_ wa_s dying. The supernatural's were here to kill the humans to keep them from overpopulating. Yet, there were times when one decides to near slaughter a town, and that is when I step in, to bring back those that need to be alive and roast the other. Thus, leading me to this shitty town and sitting in this backwater bar.

I let out a tired sigh as I cast my eyes around the room, landing on each and every body as I twirled the glass in my hand. None in this room were worth saving or worth the energy it took to bring back from Hades hands, though it would piss him off and I kinda felt like throwing a fit for the hell of it.

You know, shits and giggles.

"You look weary." I cast a look upon the man before me, his dark eyes glinting with the same bone weary look all immortal's wear.

"And as do you. Yet the first thing you say is that I look weary when I, a human to your senses, is here sitting in a room full of death." I hum, raising my glass, giving him a little toast before tipping it back.

The rich laughter that escaped next causes me to look up once more. My eyes scan him over before I let out a sigh. "What is it you want now Elijah? For near three hundred years you have not spoken to me, and you appear now?"

"I was… otherwise disposed." I cock my brow at this before giving him my undivided attention.

He had changed since the last time I saw him. His hair now shorter and the weight that he had always seemed to carry had doubled. I could see it around him, chains you would call them, and he had many. He smelt different, spoke different and if I dare say, he even seemed afraid to be here.

I felt a sting as the glass shattered in my hand, the scent of my blood filling the air. "You did not come here for forgiveness or even just to see me. No, you came because you need me and that it is all you need." I hiss bitterly, stepping away from the bar.

"Isa…" I spun and snarled at him.

"Speak, ask for whatever you want and then leave!" I spit out turning my back on him as I continue to look over the bodies once more.

"My family… They are in danger and I need to find them." He states tiredly, almost desperately.

"Family." The word rolled off my tongue bitterly. "The last I checked, I was considered family to you and yet, yet when I needed you the most, I could not find you. You were not there! No, I will not aid you in this quest, Elijah, now leave." I hiss, waving the illusion of Elijah away, sending him back to wherever he truly was before blocking the connection we shared.

Elijah, my brother. It had been many years ago when I had found him in the woods with bodies piled high ready to burn. He was tired, I could sense that at least, and I knew that he was not the one to slaughter the people before him.

Killing humans was one thing, but to kill witches was another.

**~~Past~~**

I leant against the tree as I watched the Vampire before me stack the bodies into the ever growing pile. Witches, many of them were with some humans thrown in. I could tell the Vampire wasn't the one to kill them but he was the one that was spotted with the corpses.

"You know, to kill a human is one thing but to kill a witch is another." I state, smirking as the vampire's head snapped my way.

I expected the fast movement, even a little bit of violence. I was however, not expecting him to snap my neck. With a sigh, I picked myself up from the ground and corrected my current predicament almost laughing at the shocked look on the Vampires face.

"You know that was a little rude, I should be insulted but oddly enough I am not." I chuckle while dusting off my dress.

He cocked his head a little as he stared down at me, suspicion and curiosity shining in his eyes. "What are you?"

Casting him a smile I made my way to the body pile. "Death. Now I know you did not kill these witches but they do not know that. You were seen with the bodies and to them, that is all that matters. Like I said to kill a human is one thing but to kill a witch is another. Those little creatures keep grudges forever and let me tell you Vampire, you will be the one to suffer their wrath."

I watched as the Vampire closed his eyes in agitation before staring down at the bodies. "What do I do then? I was just cleaning up the mess of my brother and had arrived before he left."

"I feel as if I can trust you Vampire, I shall help you with this predicament as the Witches are who I am here for. Their family line must be continued for some reason or another and I am obliged to agree with the fates that choose so." I state simply before quickly pulling all the witches from their death's pyre.

"I would be forever in your debt…" He trailed off causing me to smile.

"Isabella, my name is Isabella and you?" I ask him as I touched each bodies forehead.

"Elijah." He breathes out in awe as each Witch shot up in a pained gasp before his very eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Elijah. I can tell this is a start of a beautiful friendship."

**~X~**

I shook myself out of the memory, anger building within me. I had saved him when I didn't need to, but I could sense his purpose, his pain and I could relate to him. I had come to love him, he was my family and it was all I had ever wanted.

Then he left me, promising to return and he never did.

I didn't take to betrayal all that well.

* * *

**Author Note: Ohhh, btw Hayley isn't in this little story... well she is but she isn't good... you'll have to wait and see. All Images are on my Wordpress! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Author Note: I was excited here is chapter two. **

* * *

**Isa POV**

I sat in the cafeteria contemplating if I could just snap the human's neck for the hell of it. It had gotten to the point that I no longer heard words but the all too familiar Wah Wah-Wah Wah noise.

"You can't." Angela mutters softly by my side, drawing out a sigh.

Witches and their death visions; another thing that annoyed me to no end and yet necessary in places like this. It seems my little witch friend had indeed seen the chatter mouths death by my hand in this shitty cafeteria.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't enjoy the silence it would create." I whisper back, casting her a smirk.

She rolled her eyes before returning the smile, "true but then you would have to leave and I'll be stuck in this hell alone."

Though I did want to leave, there was no home for me here anymore. My heart lay shattered in the forest behind the house of my current residence. Isabella Swan had died that day and in her wake Isabella Moirai Morits was reborn. Fitting name really, Fates of Death.

"Tell me, how did the bar scene go? Any hopes for those inside?" Angela asks louder this time, indicating she had placed an illusion around us. Curious little thing she was, I had told her yesterday or well she told me of my job before even I found out about it.

A deep weary sigh escaped my lips as I sunk lower into the chair. "I ran into an old friend seeking for help. An Original." I explain, trying to keep the bitterness out of my mouth, holding back the smirk as she gaped.

"An Original? I didn't know you were familiar with them… did everything go okay?" I snorted at the concern in her voice. Every supernatural who knew what I was always underestimated me, but then again I do have that girl next door look… then again every supernatural creature knew of The Original's tempers. They all had their own reputation, mainly the brothers in their ruthlessness.

"Yes, no… He was my brother. I saved him from a coven of witches long ago and we had spent a lot of time together. He then left me, promising to return but he never did. He knows where I am at all times, just like I know where he is. A bonding connection some would call it but then again, he is the only one I have ever fed my blood too." I spit out bitterly as the pain flared open once more.

He was the first to leave me, placing that seed of doubt in my mind and betrayal. The Cullen's were the family that just copied the action, this time being much worse than the first. I had loved them all unconditionally, gave them my trust and they broke it. They brought back the pain of Elijah leaving and just added salt to the freshly open wound.

They of course didn't know what I was, I didn't trust them that much, and the only reason Angela knew was because I had saved her great grandmother and my image was passed down the generations. They owed me and well, I did like the little witch; she wasn't like the others of her kind or the other human girls around her. She wasn't greedy or a bitch nor was she shallow.

"What did he ask for?" She asks, her eyes widening slightly at my admission.

I snorted and took a sip of my coke. "Help, his _family _is missing and needs my aid. But as far as I know only three are alive and one can't die like the others. So it must be his sister and younger brother." I knew all their names of course but rather not utter them out loud.

"Then help him." I spat my drink across the table as she uttered those three words.

"What? Help him? He left me remember, he knew I had no one and treated me like family only to abandon me and you suggest I _help _him?" I ask her outraged, my hand slamming down on the table and making everyone around me jump.

Though Angela had placed an illusion on us the noise would still ring through the spell quite easily. Odd how that works.

"You need to do this Bella. I hear whisperings that you need to help him, it is your fate this time." She whispers while standing just as the bell rang, this annoyed me.

"Are you shitting me?" I ask, causing nearly everyone near me to whip their heads my way with bugged eyes. Oops, seems she dropped the illusion and they all heard my little curse, oh well.

Turning back, I flung my arm out and blocked Angela in her path. "Explain yourself witch. Today is not a good day to be all cryptic." I growl out.

I watched as her eyes rolled back, turning completely white as she was sucked into a vision. Believe it or not there were many kinds of Witches in the world; Angela was a Seer, one who can see future and death.

"To New Orleans you must go… Save the Orignals… Save the souls… To New Orleans you must go for your fate lies in The Quarter." She breathes out before gasping as she was thrown back into reality.

I cast the little witch a smile. "Well, it seems I need to leave. It was a pleasure knowing you Angela; I'll call if I need any aid." I breathe out while placing my hands on the sides of her face.

"If anyone asks I had to leave, I am in Florida with Renee. Do not tell those who seek me, what I am." I breathe out, watching in satisfaction as her eyes dilated at my compulsion. It was a nifty little trick to have and I was glad to have it, I had most of what vampires had after all, my father couldn't let me have a disadvantage?

And technically I am a demigod.

Once she repeated back my compulsion, I used my speed to leave. It seems that no matter how much I wished to ignore Elijah, it just wasn't possible. So time to put my big girl panties on and make my way to New Orleans.

* * *

**Author Note: This is after the Harvest, but there is a little time delay. Also, really the Idea of her being Hades's daughter goes to WWL and her Bella in The Beginning, I just liked it and went with it.**

**So far i have written six chapters for this story... So, maybe more interest the Quicker I will post the completed Ch's.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Author Note: As promised, here is another chapter. **

* * *

**Isa POV**

New Orleans, the French Quarter to be exact was the heart of the Supernatural Community, it was always the place for freedom and it was balanced. Now as I walk down the main road I see devastation. Not in the literal everything is destroyed, but the balance was wrong.

I could sense no wolves; see no witches walking freely amongst the humans. I could sense no power flow in the streets. Yet, there was magic, dark magic that sat and clung on ever surface and this bothered me greatly.

Is this why Elijah called for my aid?

Fury began to form in me, had he not followed my rules? Had he not learnt from the mistakes of his brothers about witches? This magic was old and ancient, near my age, very powerful and angry. But oh… Oh, this makes it all the more complicated.

As I walk down the streets towards a bar I could hear what was going on, feel the treacherous vibes in the air.

_You need to help me, help them… _My eyes shot up at the voice, there before me stood a young girl.

She was a spirit, a witch and she was powerful. It was her power, hers and three others; the power of the Harvest.

"And what pray tell do you need my help for?" I ask, coming to a stop in an empty section of the Quarter.

_She took our power, our life… they will kill them… Please… _The little witch pleads her form soaked and dirty; her eyes pooled with tears.

I let out a harsh sigh before grasping the held out hand, my body jerking as I was thrown into her memories. I saw everything from when she was selected for the Harvest till the day she died and it infuriated me. There was a time when Witches were honourable, they would not kill the children without the truth and it was the children who wished to accept the honour of power.

But what I saw the most that enraged me was of the she-wolf that seemed to cling and betray my friend the most. Even if the girl could not see it, I could see the magic that clung to her skin and hid what she did not want the others to see.

I jerked my hand back with a snarl, my vision tinting as I felt my face morph into that of my real one; looking away when I heard the spirit girl gasp.

"If I help you, will you help me in return? I do not do favours without something in return and if you betray me like you did the others, I will rip your pretty little tongue out and use it for decoration." I snarl out before grasping my chest in pain.

_Yes… yes, you have my word… Marcel… Help me… _She pleads, giving me her word.

I cast her a look before taking off towards where I could sense Elijah, he was in trouble and in pain. My feet carried me along an unfamiliar path to me, but a familiar path of my brother and soon streets turned to forest.

"AHH!" My pace picked up as the pain filled scream of Elijah filled the forest, bringing forth my rage. I may be angry at him but I did not like him being hurt, I did not like it when someone hurt my family.

"What a horrific ending… to your pathetic diseased family." A woman spits out over the sound of breaking bones and Elijah's cries.

I stopped just inside the tree line, my eyes locking onto the witches before me. Two were old; the one in the middle was the one with the most power and was the one that was hurting my brother.

"I suggest you let him go little witch, hurting him is just pissing me off and trust me; you don't want to piss me off." I growl out, pushing myself off the tree and into the full moons light.

I couldn't help but smirk as she tried to push me, tried to hurt me and outright laughed as all three failed together. "You petty little witches, your powers have no hold over me. You see, this vampire is mine, he is my family and you hurt him. I take it, it was you whom was after his family and caused him to seek for my aid." I laugh, coming to a stop at a crumpled Elijah.

I didn't dare look down to his surprised eyes, choosing only to stare dead into theirs.

"Who are you?" The head witch asks, slight fear leaking into her voice.

"It matters not who I am right now, but trust me love, if you don't return to him what he wants then you and I will be having a little… _chat_." I inform, the words darkening as I made my threat clear.

"Do not tell us what to do little girl! You do not frighten us!" The redhead, the younger of them snarls and I couldn't help but tisk. I felt my face contort, my fangs lengthening as the darkness swirled around my form. I lifted my wings high off the ground and flung them open, sending a gust of air around us.

I finally looked down when Elijah burst into pained laughter, his hand clutching my arm for support as he stood on shaky legs. "It is good to see you Isa; I had thought you were not coming."

"You know me, always late for the party. I see you break all the rules as always, I told you not to piss off the witches and yet here we are, only this time it is you who did it personally." I hum bored, my eyes flickering over their very beings and reading the worth of their souls.

Unfortunately for them, there was no saving them.

"Girl, who are you?" I directed my gaze to the old woman, the very woman the little spirit witch had shown me. She was the one who lied to them, had dishonoured her kind by the sickest of acts. I held back the chuckle as their eyes flickered over my outstretched wings.

"Ah, Bastianna Natale, I have a little deal with a Harvest Witch of yours. Did you know I knew your ancestors a long time ago when I had met Elijah here and I was very sad and angry to see how much they appreciated what I did for them through the likes of you. You channel their spirits and in return you dishonour your family name, what will they say when I send you to the other side for them to deal with hm? Did you know that it is a rule of the Harvest that all children must choose the fate for it to truly work to its full potential?" I ask her, watching as her face pales a little more than it was now.

"No… it was a tale, one that was passed down from generations! You cannot be real, I am sorry… I am sorry." She all but screams out, thus pulling a smile to my lips.

"I am Isabella Moirai Mortis, Daughter of Hades himself." I chuckle out; the darkness exploding around me as they finally saw my true form. I chuckled as they ran, watched as the fear oozed from their very beings.

They would not stop, I knew this, but it bought us some time for now to find Elijah's siblings.

"You and I need to have a little chat ourselves Elijah. Do you trust me?" I ask finally for the first time looking completely at him. He looked broken and tired, beaten down and betrayed.

His eyes shone with that pain as he looked over my form himself. "Yes, I have always trusted you Isa."

Nodding, I ran a nail across my wrist and forced it into his mouth. "That She-Wolf you are becoming to love is indeed a wolf dressed in lambs clothing. With my blood you will be safe until it is through your system; you will see all that I see when it involves her."

"Wha-what?" He gasps out grasping his head as my blood began to take effect.

You see, my blood is special. If you had some in your system, no magic will affect you, nothing could harm you and depending on the race could walk in the sun without rings or not shift in the full moon. It would heal from any injury of any kind within a second of my blood touching they're lips, but there was a downside. The downside being it was painful if you already had been bewitched or hurt and in Elijah's case… it was both and more.

"Come; let's get you home shall we." I chuckle before grasping his arms and rushing towards the French Quarter once more.

* * *

**Author Note: *chuckles* I am up to chapter seven already written, remember more love, more chapters. So don't forget to review!**

**TDFS **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Author Note: As promised, here is another chapter.**

* * *

**Isa POV**

When we reached the quarter I stopped, chuckling as Elijah's hand clenched around my arm tightly. "I had forgotten how fast you were Isa, please do excuse me."

"All is forgiven, now I can sense where you live, I take it is where the most vampires currently reside? Tell me Elijah, what is your plan?" I ask, leaning back on one of the walls. The Quarter was silent tonight, a drastic change than from moments before I went to find him.

"I have no plan beyond finding my family. If what you say is true about Hayley, we must not let her know that we have discovered out her secret. Why, why did she do this?" He asks pained and infuriated. I saw through the young witch – _Davinia_ – that Elijah had come to care about the She-Wolf and she in returned abused all that he and his family could offer.

"I never thought I would see that day where the great Elijah Mikaelson could be this stupid." I state, pushing back from the wall and grasping his shoulder, forcing him to look me in the eye as he went to turn away.

"Her family is cursed and the witch who could help her get what she wants is now dead. She has been working with the Witches from the moment she stepped foot into this town, all that naivety is a show. Think Elijah, what woman would risk her unborn child? How many times has she done that, gone to places where she had gotten hurt or in trouble? Do you really think a mother would truly do that unless they knew they were without child?" I ask honestly, angrily.

He was over a thousand years old and not much has changed, the only way a woman would risk her child was for their own safety, yet _Hayley_ had done many of things to put her supposed child at risk. I did wonder what she would do now when the '_baby'_ was past its due date.

I watched as my words seeped in and seemed to destroy what care he held for that woman. I watched as rage entered him and was mildly surprised he didn't go all Vampire on me.

"Come, we have much work to do, but first I need to find Niklaus and Rebekah." He states before adjusting his suit before making his way to his home.

I stopped at the door as Elijah slammed it open, deciding to just wait and watch the show. The power of an original was fascinating; add it with the anger and well there would be a slaughter. What a shame that Elijah had managed to control the Viking side of him that was only enhanced by his vampiric side.

"MARCEL! Where is my brother?" His voice echoed the home, shaking the foundation and drawing the attention of the others. I ignored what they spoke about, my eyes flickering up to the she-wolf who managed to worm her way into my brothers' heart with false pretences.

Even through the gaps in the railings and plants I could see her baggy clothes and small frame.

"EVERY one of you will help me find them." He orders, his walls crumbling before my very eyes. He was not stable and I knew how much he prided himself on his self-control.

"Lijah, now is the time to calm before you decide to rip out the hearts of those helping you." I warn, pushing myself off the wall with my hip and made my way towards him, grabbing a chair as I did. I held back the smirk as the others watched with wide eyes as I laid my hand calmingly and restraining on his shoulder, pushing him down into the chair.

"And who are you?" Marcel asks suspicious and wary.

"An acquaintance of Elijah." I reply simply, taking note of Elijah's disappointed frown. "He called me for help and well, here I am."

I cast my eyes around the room and was slightly annoyed at the darkness that clung to too many of them. "I am a little annoyed, you see from what I was told about New Orleans is that it was the balance of all supernatural creatures. Witches, Vampires and Were's alike but the moment I stepped foot into this city I felt the unbalanced nature." I explain, stopping behind Elijah and casting a look at the others again.

"Who decided to fuck up the balance hmm? Now, you don't have to answer now, we have much more pressing matters to discuss. Right now we need to find Elijah's family, if they die then all of you die." I state, raising my brows as they shifted in confusion and shock.

"What do you mean?" Marcel asks once more and it was then I could see he was the one who destroyed the balance. He was the one who wanted to kill an original, but which one?

I let out a chuckle and cast a look to a stoic Elijah, "did you not tell them? When you kill an original, you kill all that is in their line."

"Is this true? Is what she says true?" He asks, this time it was directed at Elijah himself and I smirked. I didn't take offence to that, he was wise not to trust me and I him till I was sure on what original he wishes to kill.

"Yes, it is true. We had found the truth is Mystic Falls when we broke Klaus's curse. Now go, I believe I have a place to go and visit." He informs, standing once more. There was no waiver in his stand, no tremble in his voice and I knew that the mighty Elijah was back once more.

"I want to come." My eyes and Elijah's shot up to the She-Wolf's as she made her way quickly down the stairs. I quickly placed a restraining and warning hand on his shoulder once again as his eyes caught sight of her true disillusioned form.

_Lies! How could she lie, how could I not know? _I flickered my eyes back up to Elijah's face quickly before sighing.

_It is not your fault. _

"No, you are to stay here with me." I chuckle out while moving forward towards her, holding back a taunting laugh at her surprised face.

"Wouldn't want to risk that baby in your womb now love," I state, gesturing for show to her stomach. "What mother would risk something happening to their unborn child? I happen to know where Elijah is going and you are in too much of a risk."

I watched as annoyance flickered in her eyes before pouting and casting them up to my brother. I let a snort escape as he told her that she was to stay here with me, where she would be safe. She quickly conceded as my words from before began to sink into the vampires around, causing her to huff in annoyance.

"Come now She-Wolf, let us have some girl talk." I laugh out, linking her arm through mine and near forcibly moving her towards the stairs, following Elijah's scent. "Let the boys have their fun."

Casting a look back at my brother I let the smirk show through, "I would love to know all about the details of your pregnancy so far, there has never been a hybrid baby of this kind."

I could feel her dread and fear, I relinquished in it. Soon they would all know her treachery, no matter if she was with a pack or not; they would not accept her once I was done.

* * *

**Author Note: Come on my lovelies, you must have something more interesting to say? Are you enjoying the chapters? The Plot? How was this little twist for you? **

**TDFS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Author Note: As promised, here is another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the originals or twilight anyway, i just use them and bend them to my will.**

* * *

**Isabella POV**

I cast a sour look behind the She-Wolf's back as she stomped her way up to the room she was staying in. My eyes flickering to the room in which I knew was Elijah's study, scowling slightly as her scent oozed out of the open door. The She-Wolf sniffed around where she wasn't supposed to I see.

"Who are you to Elijah?" She asks, her eyes flaring with jealousy.

With a smirk I make my way around the room, taking in the paintings on the wall. "Oh, I and he go way back. Saved his life, he saved mine… we were… close." I taunt, lying about just how close.

There was never a point, in which Elijah and I were together, I just didn't want her to know that.

I held back the smirk as her eyes darkened and the jealously flared in her. It seems the she-wolf liked Elijah, just not in a way that was honest. She only liked his charm, his power and what he could offer her. I could see it all, her aura shifting, there was no white left in her soul.

"So tell me, how'd this happen?" I ask, gesturing to her 'baby bump' casually as I cast my eyes around the room. There was a nursery connected to it and I knew that room would be destroyed first in the rage of the Originals once this mess was over with.

"I was in Mystic Falls and a bottle of tequila and Klaus… you figure out the rest." She snaps before flopping down on her bed angrily, her little temper tantrum causing me to smirk.

"Hm, so do you feel guilt for snooping and looking through Elijah's personal things?" I ask, turning back to face her. She had gone rigged, her eyes snapping to mine instantly.

I didn't worry though, I knew he wouldn't write about me, he gave me his word and if Elijah was anything, he was honourable.

"How do you know?" She whispers, her eyes widening to try and seem innocent.

I just snorted at her and plonked ungracefully in the chair near the door. "Love, I'm supernatural. I have heightened senses; anyone and everyone could smell your wolf stink all over his study. I should tell you though; if you wanted his respect, trust and compassion… snooping in his stuff was not one of them." I chuckle, standing to my feet once more and stalked towards her.

I was over her charade, and it was time to play. With a dark chuckle I flashed before her, my hand wrapping around her wrist tightly and lifting her off the bed, smirking when she gasped for breath and tried to claw free.

"You can't hurt me; I'm… un-under their protection… My ba-aby." She gasps out pathetically.

"But we both know you're not really pregnant." I chuckle in a dark whisper, watching as her eyes bugged out of her head. "Oh, yes, I can see you." I continue, dropping her on the bed. Her face hardened as she managed to get her breath back, her eyes narrowing as she glared up at me. I didn't react, just continued to stare down at her.

"How?" She spat causing me to snort.

"That's my secret, now you know the Originals, know all their stories?" I ask, waiting for her nod. "Then what makes you think that you could get away with this? What would they do when you were due and there was no baby hmm? Run away I presume?"

I watched as she paled slightly and fidgeted, thus making me laugh harder. "Oh you stupid girl, did you honestly think that you could run after you got what you wanted? There is no place on this god forsaken earth where you could hide from a Mikaelson. And you won't run either." I chuckle darkly, pulling her closer to me.

"You can't compel me! I drink vervain!" She cries out, stopping when I laughed harder, sending a shudder down her spine.

"Oh but Love, I'm not a vampire. Now you be a good little girl and sit still." I breathe out, smirking when she freezes on the bed. "Now, when time comes for them to know the truth you will tell them it completely, you will not run and you will accept the fate they give you in terror. But for now She-Wolf, you will forget this ever happened and only remember the fact we spoke about the child and nothing more."

I couldn't help but grin in victory as she did as I asked and began to talk about the baby after blinking away the haze. I could feel Elijah coming closer, his rage easy to sense which made me pause for a fraction before sighing and making my way back into the middle of the home.

"Lijah! Calm yourself this instant!" I order, forcing the calming effects on him through the bond. He hissed furiously at me, the other vampires watching in surprise as I don't even blink at the threat. My eyes scan his frame to see blood staining the front.

"What happened?" I ask roughly, to Elijah or one of the others. I didn't care who uttered the answer but I wished to know.

"Celeste tried to put a hex on me and it didn't work, she panicked once again and ran after shoving a stake into my chest." He snarled, his hands clenching and unclenching.

I cast my eyes over to Marcel, the name and face now familiar. "You, come here."

He did as I asked and strutted over to me, grunting when I forced him to his knees shocking both him and his vampires. "Now, did you even look for Niklaus and Rebekah or did you pretend like he wanted?" I ask calmly my eyes scanning the group once more and hummed when they all ducked their heads.

"Lijah." I call, watching as he snapped his head my way. "Do take out your anger on the lesser beings."

It was all I needed to say and honestly it was for the very best. So much anger he had pent up deep within and the loss of his brother and sister was something that tipped the scale. The curse his mother put on him long ago, was long since broken and yet he still maintained the habit of placing it all behind the little red door.

I held the vampire down and forced him to watch as Elijah slaughtered his creations in anger before tilting his face up to me. "I will not let him kill you, for it was the Little Witch's request that I save your life. She owes me and this is what she asked for, you shall forget about trying to rule the Mikaelson Empire, you will be loyal to their family for if you aren't I shall drive a stake gladly through your heart." I compelled him before letting go and making my way to Elijah.

"What do you want me to do about the witch?" I ask softly as he thoroughly wiped clean his hands.

"Kill them." He states blankly and I cast him a nod before making my way out his home and towards the burst of magic around New Orleans.

Bastianna was the one I found first, trying to hide in the City of Dead. She was scared for her life, pleading with her ancestors to aid her but I could tell they no longer listened. They owed me a great debt for what I did and they too knew if I were to be inclined, I would remove them from the Other Side and deliver them to hell for torture for mere shits and giggles.

"They won't help you now." I chuckle darkly as I appeared before her, lifting my wings once more before snapping her neck. I quickly grasped her spirit and hummed, what to do, what to do?

_Give her to us… we will make her suffer…_

I jerked my chin up in recognition as her ancestors whispered to me from the other side; I could feel their fury and I knew that she would suffer with them. I let the soul go and concealed my wings once more as I heard her faint scream from the other side as I made my way out of the cemetery.

Celeste was just as easy to find, she didn't bother to hide and before I went to kill her a thought popped into my head. She would know where Niklaus and Rebekah were, if I were to find them for him I could be out of this wretched town in no time.

"Now tell me where Niklaus and Rebekah are, Celeste." I breathe, watching as her eyes dilated under the compulsion.

"The Abandoned Fleur-de-Lis Sanatorium, they are there… please…" She gasps, pointing in the direction as my hand tightened around her throat.

With a smirk I leaned in closer. "You will stay here until I or one of the Mikaelson's collects you, you will not move or utter a word till then. If you try to use your magic, you will use your nails and scratch yourself till you bleed.

With that I let her go and made my way towards the Sanatorium.

* * *

**Author Note: Come on my lovelies, you must have something more interesting to say? I gave you a little of what it to come! All the preview images for the next chapters are on my wordpress.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Author Note: Time to kick it up a notch...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING!**

* * *

**Isa POV**

It didn't take me long to find the Sanatorium and as I stood in front of the old abandoned building, I knew that I needed to call Elijah. With a sigh I push my way through the bond, sending him an image and the name of the place all the while telling him I found them.

When I knew he got the message I made my way inside, ignoring the screams of a woman. I couldn't care for the noise, my nose had caught the smell of something that made my body jolt with energy and soon I found myself being pulled by a force in a direction I knew I needed to go.

I followed it blindly, my heart thumping loudly in my chest as I came to a stop at the top of the stairs. I peered into the room to see the witch I had scared off before lean over a man whom I could smell was Niklaus, the hybrid. It was also the scent that I had caught when I entered here, the scent that caused the pull and for my body to feel alive.

I stepped back into the shadows, wrapping the darkness around me to hide me from them. Though I wanted to go and help him, everything within me screamed to allow this to happen, that it needed to happen.

As I listened to their conversation I realised why I needed to allow what the witch was doing, she was showing him the betrayal Rebekah and Marcel had done in 1919. I was furious; I knew now why Elijah had left, Mikael. But I could not forgive him yet, his betrayal hurt the most and I could not die! There is no excuse as to why he did it!

Though, I was angry more so about Rebekah, to call upon the very thing that could harm her brother infuriated me. Not because of the strange pull I had to Niklaus but because I hated betrayal and what she did was on the top of my list. She called upon death to rid of her brother and yet brought Mikael upon them all, all because she was selfish and wanted to be with a man who was not her mate.

Now to love a man that was not her mate is all fine and dandy, but to go against your family for said man when I knew that Marcel had no love towards Rebekah. I could see the truth in his eyes when the little ghost witch showed me all she knew and had been observing, I saw the way he faked his emotions just to get what he wanted and that was to harm Klaus and keep the blasted city.

I watched and waited, my anger rising with each passing moment and soon Niklaus was free and angry; the blade that was in his chest now clasped tightly in his hand. When he had left the room I strode forward and grasp the stupid witch by the throat. I could smell her fear and see the reflection of myself in her eyes, the swirling pools of black and the elongated set of teeth.

My true form was not shown thankfully as right now I didn't want Rebekah to see or Klaus for now, but I could tell I would tell him sooner or later. "Did you not learn from our first meeting?" I snarl lifting the bitch into the air.

"P-p-please!" She cries, her hands desperately slapping at my hand.

"Did I not warn you? I told you not to piss me off and you effectively did! I would kill you myself but I am sure Elijah or one of the others would love to have the pleasure. Now, you will walk back to the house, do not stop or let someone persuade you to falter and wait there. If they ask, tell them Elijah's friend sent you." I breathe out, compelling her before placing her outside and snarling as I smelt Marcel mixed in with Elijah.

With another snarl I rushed towards where I could feel Klaus and Elijah both, breezing past Rebekah and Marcel whom were escaping and stopped in the lower section of the building in time to see Elijah burying the blade into Klaus's chest once more, startling a snarl to rip past my lips.

"We will get him back to the compound and I will deal with him then. You have other things to deal with and Elijah, right now it is best you be far away from my wrath." I snap as I yanked him back from Niklaus and knelt beside him, shocking myself as I tenderly brushed the dirt from his face.

I didn't know what was happening, why I was reacting so strongly to him and his pain but I couldn't help it and I didn't know if I wanted it to stop or not. Was Klaus, Elijah's brother, whom Angela and the spirits were referring to?

Was Niklaus my fate?

"I couldn't let him kill her." I hear Elijah whisper causing me to sigh.

"Did you know why he was trying to kill her?" I ask softly, hoisting Klaus into my arms. I wouldn't heal him here; I would need to do it in his home for I was worried what he would do and I needed to extract the blade.

"No." Elijah whispers, he was a few feet away from me.

"Did you know that it was Rebekah and Marcel that called upon Mikael? Did you know that Niklaus was right in not letting them be together? He does not love her, he never loved her and she knows that he is not her mate and yet; she chose him over you both." I supplied as I made my way up the steps slowly.

I felt the pain he was in and I could feel the echo of Elijah as usual, his shock and horror followed by disbelief. I knew he believed me, I couldn't lie to him and he knew I didn't like to do it. But I could tell he didn't want to believe my words, the picture of innocence he remembers of her still fresh in his mind.

"I am so disappointed in you Elijah, my brother. How little does the meaning of family truly mean to you." I sigh out tiredly, I no longer had the fight in me.

I was tired, too tired of this all and the thoughts of everything began to bombard me. Depression, it was a bitch to keep at bay but when the dam is full, it would begin to crack and leak. It let you tired and weary as you tried to hide the broken crumbling walls.

"We need to heal him and you need to go, let me deal with him." I whisper softly, pulling Klaus closer to me and wrapped the shadows around him so he wouldn't slip. I was fast and I knew it would look weird to see a five foot something girl carrying him.

"Isa… I am sorry… I still care…" I bit back the snarl that threatened to tear free and cast him a look that silenced him immediately.

I cast him one last final look before rushing towards the home, smirking as I saw Genevieve just reaching the outskirts of the city. I didn't worry about Celeste for now knowing that Elijah will find her before following Niklaus's scent to his room and gently laid him down on the bed.

"I am sorry." I whisper softly before plunging my hand into his chest and ripping out the blade.

His eyes snapped open a minute afterwards, his skin ashen and pale. I couldn't look away from him as he cast his eyes upon mine, he was confused but I could see the depth of his pain and though he was classed as a monster in this world, his soul… His soul though tinted with bits of black was pure.

"Hello Niklaus, I'm Isabella."

* * *

**Author note: Well here you go :) Remember more love for the story = faster updates! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Author note: Well here you go :)**

* * *

**Isabella POV**

"Elijah?" He rasps out, his eyes flickering towards the door.

"I warned him to keep away. I could not bear to see you anymore pain." I whisper, sitting on the edge of the bed and placing my hand on his arm.

I couldn't help but cast him a soft smile as he looked up at me before nodding, wincing as his the wound on his stomach ripped open a little more. My heart clenched at the pain that echoed and I resisted the urge to scratch the spot, a phantom pain.

I had to heal him I knew, I was ready to heal him when I heard the human come into the room, pausing just inside the door. My eyes flickered up to the blonde woman before looking down at the man who I now knew was my mate to see him staring up at her with such emotion that I quickly pushed aside what I felt towards this man and turned my attention back towards the human.

"And whom may you be?" I ask flatly, watching with each step I moved away from Niklaus, the closer she got.

"Camille, Elijah sent me up to help him and try to convince him to not kill their baby sister." The woman states and I couldn't help but cast a dark look out the door, the more I breathed in her scent the more I could smell the vervain.

"Honestly I think Klaus has the right to kill the traitor." I start, watching as both sets of eyes flickered to me, the humans in disgust and Niklaus's in surprise. "What it is true. She had brought Mikael here for selfish reasons, Marcel is not her mate and yet she chose him over her family. Though I can see why she was bitter, maybe if you explained the reasoning's behind the cruelty but I understand this. You knew he was not her mate didn't you?" I ask softly to Klaus.

"Ye-es. But she loved him and I wanted her to be happy." He whispered coarsely.

"You finally had a home to settle, you were safe until she betrayed you. I understand your pain, I know what it feels like to be betrayed, to be abandoned by those whom you love." I state before casting the human a look.

"What is it you truly want; I know Elijah didn't call you." I state, watching as her body jerked in surprise and for Niklaus to frown.

"My uncle is hexed, he said he could help but it's not fast enough. I cannot lose him like my brother, for my blood Elijah said he will help." She states simply, her words striking a deep wound into Niklaus that echoed in my own.

With a hum I picked up a brandy glass and bit my wrist, letting a mouthful of blood to pour into the glass before handing it to her. "Have him drink this, it will rid of the curse." I state dismissively and watched her grasp it tightly and run, casting an apologetic look towards Niklaus.

"Who hurt you?" Niklaus asks softly, his eyes never leaving the door where the human left.

"Would you believe your brother Elijah?" I ask him, chuckling flatly at his shocked look. "I had saved him from the witches you slaughtered a mere five hundred years ago and he had travelled with me. We became friends and I had loved him like a brother, he had called me sister. I had a family. Then he left me, promising to return and he never did." I explain softly before biting my wrist and coached him to drink.

I didn't move as he latched onto my wrist, his hands clasping my arm as he took a few pulls before crying out as it began to take effect. I could feel the magic in him break, the curse his mother had placed was beginning to deteriorate while his body healed. His face morphed into that of his hybrid one before he slumped back down.

"Why did that hurt?" He asks, curiously.

"Because I am not human, nor wolf or even a vampire, my blood cures all and when it first touched your lips the magic placed on you began to break." I tell him honestly, standing back once more as he went to get up.

"I am confused; Elijah leaving someone he called family behind for so long is not usually his style." He states causing me to snort.

"You daggered him for a while, before I felt him again. He was the first being I had ever willingly given my blood; I am bound to your brother. I do not know why he did it nor do I want to hear his excuses. I may be angry at him now but I cannot hate him, I love him still and yet I just want him to hurt at the same time. I want him to feel the pain he had caused." I whisper, the pain flaring open slightly as I thought about the past and the Cullen's.

"Why did you help me?" He asks as he pours himself a drink, curiousness and wariness rolled off him in waves. I knew he couldn't trust me, knew that though his instincts were screaming to, like I, he ignored them.

"For the same reason you haven't left yet, I know you Niklaus, I know your pain and I see it. I can feel you like I can feel your brother, maybe even stronger." I didn't want to tell him that he was mine, that he was now my fate. I knew he needed to figure that titbit out on his own.

"You know that you cannot hurt them." I state after a few minutes of silence, shaking the faraway look from his eyes. "No matter what she or they did, they were still there for you, they still love you."

I didn't want to help Rebekah live but I knew that it would keep Elijah happy; it would destroy another part of Klaus if he were to truly kill his kin. So before I left, I needed to do one last favour for Elijah and do something utterly selfish.

"I don't know how I can ever forgive her, to forget what she and Marcel did. She my sister, he my son and they had betrayed me." He sighs out before answering the phone, I didn't dare to listen but by the end of the call, the look of hurt was replaced by one of rage before tipping over the bust beside him.

I didn't stop him as he grabbed the white oak stake and ran. I followed though, stopping at Celeste and throwing her soul back towards her original body. I knew from the whispers that her body was in the tomb still and that Elijah was waiting.

I froze in the middle of the street as I sensed Elijah and Klaus close to one another and as I threw out my shield I could see that Rebekah was with them in the cemetery. I moved quickly towards them, destroying the boundary spell that was placed before I grabbed my hands on Celeste as I passed through it.

I hid and watched as they fought, as Rebekah tried to explain her reasoning's only for the truth to come out. I watched as Elijah tried to explain before tackling Klaus as he attacked Rebekah and went to stab her with the stake and come to a stand with both the stake and the blade.

"WHY MUST YOU DEFEND HER?"

Elijah didn't even hesitate, "because she is our sister…"

I listened as he explained to Klaus what Rebekah tried to do when they were still human, how she had gone to kill their father. Oh how an immortal life could twist and destroy innocence. I knew Elijah tried to see it still, as I had thought so earlier and now he had admitted it out loud.

I could feel their pain.

"How noble of you, tell me Elijah, what of Isabella?" This took both me and Elijah off guard as Klaus brought me into their little feud.

"What of her, Niklaus what have you done?" Elijah asks, as panic flared across our bond. I shut the connection between us and hid in the shadows a bit more.

"You would choose to stand by Rebekah after all she has done but not care enough about the woman who had saved your life? Whom you too called sister? Did you know that when she healed me I saw it all, saw and felt her pain and agony? It feels as if there is a jagged hole burning into my chest from where someone had torn the very beating heart out." He states, pained while grasping the front of his chest.

I was stunned, I hadn't had a clue that when I had healed him my walls fell and had allowed him to see my pain, to feel that pain.

"I…" Elijah stammered out the stake falling from his hand and behind them both.

"I want you to feel her pain and mine." Niklaus snarled and dread filled me. My eyes flickered to Rebekah as she rushed towards the stake while Klaus rushed towards Elijah.

It seemed as the world began to slow as I pushed myself faster, reaching Elijah and Klaus just in time as he grasped the blade in his hand and went to stab Elijah.

I inhaled sharply as the blade drove into my sternum, my eyes locking onto Klaus's wide ones as I fell back into Elijah's stunned arms before spinning out of them and around Klaus to take the stake to the back that Rebekah went to drive up into my mate's heart.

_Niklaus _

I fell to my knees as the stake reached my heart. I knew I couldn't die but hell; I hadn't truly tested the theory with the very thing that was created to destroy immortals. I felt the world around me grow hot before darkness took me and I knew no more.

* * *

**Author Note: Oh shit, what did I just do? *evil chuckles* Remember, more love or well hate in this case gets another chaaapter... I'm currently writing CH 9 now. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Author Note: I had made a bunker to hide from flaming torches and pick forks yet nothing... **

* * *

**Klaus POV**

I didn't know how to explain this pain in my chest, the aching numbness that seemed to burn around the edges.

I had thought the blade's torture was painful until I felt this, how could the young vampire suffer through this agonizing torment? What made it worse what that the Nobel Elijah was the one to cause this pain. It didn't make sense, how could he forgive the betrayal from Rebekah and yet treat the young vampire who had been kind to _me _whom had seen why I was the way I was and not judge me.

"How noble of you, tell me Elijah, what of Isabella?" I ask furious, masking the anger with the bland tone I usually used. I held back the smirk as his face twitched before the panic began to rise.

"What of her, Niklaus what have you done?" Elijah asks his eyes wide and panicked. Did he truly think I would harm her? She had healed me, had been kind towards me even when she pointed out my flaw towards my sister.

"You would choose to stand by Rebekah after all she has done but not care enough about the woman who had saved your life? Whom you too called sister? Did you know that when she healed me I saw it all, saw and felt her pain and agony? It feels as if there is a jagged hole burning into my chest from where someone had torn the very beating heart out." I grit out as the memory of the pain flared in me once again. My hand clutching over the spot where the pain flared from, as if in hope to sooth the pain.

The more I felt it, the more the image of the young vampire and her pained face as she told me her tale, the more I could relate to her; the more I seemed to care.

"I…" Elijah stammers shocked, dropping the stake. I didn't care for it at the moment, letting it roll behind us. No, attention was the blade that rested in his hand, Papa Tunde's Blade. The young vampires pained face flashed before my very eyes once more, inciting a near uncontrollable rage.

"I want you to feel her pain and mine." I snarled, before lunging, shoving him back against the tomb and grasping the handle of the blade before plunging it forward, my eyes widening as deep brown ones stared back at me.

I stumbled back in shock as the young vampire cried out before spinning, my body following afterwards to see Rebekah stabbing the white oak stake into her back. The young v – _Isabella – _her eyes were wide as she grasped at her chest, collapsing to her knees.

In that second, that very second as she stared at me her eyes wide and yet unseeing I felt her, felt her pain and resignation before a burst of affection followed it, my name, her voice echoing in my head as I felt the internal shift.

"NO!" Elijah yells, shoving past me and capturing her in his arms, pulling out the stake and chucking it away while I watched in shock as the life faded.

I staggered back in horror, my hands grasping the broken fence and stone as I felt the mating bond form and snap within a short amount of time. A cry filled the air and it took a second for me to realise that it came from my lips as I stumbled forward, biting my wrist to try and fix it.

"WHY?" I roar, my eyes flickering to the sky that seemed to open up and pour down upon us. I bite my wrist again, pouring the blood down her throat in hopes till it closed again. I rip down the front of her dress, slicing her skin with my nail before ripping out the blade.

"This isn't… she can't… it is impossible!" Elijah chokes out, his voice cracking.

I snarled at him before picking my mate… _my mate… _up and rushing back towards my home, tucking away the fact that the boundary is no longer there. I didn't even care as I ran past the red headed witch, the other vampires or even the little wolf talking to herself in her room before blurring into mine. I gently laid her down on my bed, before collapsing back against the dresser, my eyes never leaving her pale still form.

"Maybe I am cursed more than what I truly believed." I state softly as I felt Elijah enter, thankfully Rebekah didn't follow. I didn't bother to look up at him; I didn't care to hear what he had to say truly.

"Maybe I am too. This isn't supposed to happen, Niklaus, she cannot die." Elijah replies, this catching my interest.

_I am not human, nor wolf or even a vampire…_

"What do you mean?" I ask as her words from before filter back in my mind. Words that I chose to ignore at that point for my revenge.

"She is Isabella Moirai Mortis, she is death's daughter. She cannot die and yet… yet… here she is." He explains, reaching out to toucher only to stop at my snarl.

"I caused this, my anger and pain. If I had only stayed, listened then I wouldn't have gone after Rebekah… I wouldn't have lost my mate." I choke out, watching as Elijah's eyes snap up to mine in shock and horror.

"She knew… She knew when she took that blade and it was the reason why she took the killing blow meant for me. I felt it, her, I felt her and heard her breathe my name across the bond." I manage to choke out, before slamming my hand down on the floor in pain.

"She took the blade for you and the stake for me." I choke out as realisation hit me before diminishing into nothingness.

The hollow feeling of incompleteness was new. I could take the loneliness, the numbing agony of betrayal but this… this was a new feeling that I didn't think I could handle. I didn't love her, oh no, there was no love but I could see it. I could see myself coming to care for the little woman, I admired her and her strength but now…

"She's your mate?" Elijah asks softly, looking down at the woman on the bed. I gave him a tired nod before looking away from the body on the bed.

"I cannot forgive myself, I truly see her as a sister. I left her because of you and because of our father. It was around the time of Katerina, I had been told she was found and I came to your aid as always. I wanted to end the feud between us and in doing so I left. I promised her to return and then I never did, you had daggered me for a while and when I woke, I was too ashamed to find her. I could feel her though, an echo of her emotions deep within my soul and I knew I had hurt her. With each passing year, that feeling grew worse and yet I knew she still loved me. How could she still care for me when I hurt her so?" He explains softly, before hissing.

"I can never… I can never make it up to you both, you were both right."

I snarl at him, "I will never forgive you for this."

"What's going on? What happened?" My eyes snapped up to the little wolf at the door, my eyes lingering on her flat stomach.

_What… How can this be? _

I flashed up instantly, stopping when my brother grasped my arm tightly and forcing me towards the bed as my anger and confusion swelled. I couldn't hear what he says to her before pushing her out the door and closing it behind her.

"It's Isa's blood, it washes away all magic. Niklaus, right now Hayley can wait but yes… she is not pregnant. She was never pregnant." Elijah explains softly before my rage took over.

I felt him hold me as I tried once again to make my way out the door, snarls echoing the room. I had come to love for the 'child' she was carrying, a ray of hope and it was never true! Upon all the things that I have endured in this life, this hurt the most.

I slumped, my body going lax as I just gave up. The anger still there, the overwhelming white rage but yet I couldn't care. Right now, I needed to deal with the woman lying still as death on my bed, hoping that Elijah's words were true.

"What do we do?" I ask, for the first time in a long time I was unsure of what to do.

"We wait."

And wait we did.

* * *

**Author Note: *chuckles* don't worry! Also, I'm still writing CH 9! In which the little she-wolf suffers... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Author Note: *chuckles* WARNING! Violence…**

* * *

**Isabella POV**

I drifted in darkness before falling, my eyes taking in the scenery as I groaned at the sudden impact. The place I was in was cold, too cold that it seemed to burn and yet it was comforting.

"My Daughter, I was surprised to see that you had come." A voice I had only heard three times in my life rasped, causing me to spin.

I glared at the man who was my father, fury and hurt swelling in my chest. "Hades."

I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of me calling him Father.

"So tell me, am I dead? Cause I was pretty sure being your daughter means I cannot die." I ask blandly while pushing myself up, shrugging off the hand that dared to help me.

"You are not dead, merely resting." He explains softly, tired like.

"Then why am I here?" I snap annoyed, brushing the dirt from my person.

I watched as Hades closed his eyes and sighed, "I needed to speak to you. I cannot come and see you Isabella, it is forbidden. You need to make sure they do not die." He tells me, only to spur on annoyance and confusion.

"The Originals, they cannot die. When time comes, their mother will return. You need to feed your blood to her, she is not allowed to kill her children and your blood will remove all her power. Just one drop will work." He explains, showing me what would happen if the originals died. I already knew what happened to Finn and Kol, their offspring's dying within hours of it. I was in forks when one of the teachers in Forks died.

"Then send me back, one is my mate." I hiss, "And I have a coven of witches to deal with on top of the she-wolf."

Hades smirked wide, his eyes swirling. "Yes, tell the she-wolf I have a special domain for her to enjoy."

I gave him a sharp nod before I felt my body being tugged; the last thing I saw from him was his saddened eyes and a whisper of love on his lips before I jerked up with a gasp.

"Son of a bitch." I grunt out as my hand jerked to my chest where the pain bloomed, along with the ache in my back. "Remind me to bury that blade within her chest when I see her next."

I felt hands touching me, two sets while I breathed through the pain that seemed to slowly take its ever loving time and waited for my vision to return. I hated this, this feeling of coming back to life, it was disorienting and it left me defenceless, thankfully this was only the third time it's happened.

"Remove your hands from my body Elijah. Right now all I wish to do is snap whatever I can reach in half or maybe tear them from their sockets." I gasp out before collapsing back on the bed tiredly, muttering a hysterical laugh.

"I like her, she's feisty." Niklaus's voice echoes, a tinge of hysteria to it.

"Now, what I miss? How long was I out?" I ask simply, blinking back the blurriness in my vision and focused on the off-white ceiling.

"You were out little over four hours." I heard Elijah mutter softly, causing me to frown.

I inhaled sharply, growling as I smelt the fresh scent of She-Wolf clinging to both my mate and Elijah. "And the She-Wolf, she lives?"

A dark chuckle mixed with a growl filled the room, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine before Nik spoke. "Yes, I must thank you for healing me and showing me the real her. I knew she was a conniving little bitch but to pull this stunt…" He trailed off hiding a broken crack.

This pissed me off even further, I could feel him mourning a life he had begun to love and only just found out it wasn't real to begin with. With a grunt I hopped off the bed, laughing hysterically as I danced my way out the door, ignoring how my dress was tattered and bloody as I made my way towards She-Wolf's room.

I let out another cackle as she jumped up, her eyes wide and fearful as she clutched her stomach, her eyes flickering between me and the brothers. "Oh, she-wolf, they can see _you." _I sing song causing her to go pale.

"I think you owe my brother and I an explanation." Elijah states blandly, hiding the rage he truly felt. I smirked as Hayley's eyes glazed over, prompting me to move back and enjoy the show.

"I was never pregnant, I was told of my clans curse by a witch and I wanted to fix it as it is my rightful place to be alpha. Only the witches needed something in return and it was for all vampires to be eradicated, first bringing the originals back... then to gather the harvest bitch. The witches came up with the idea to have me pregnant when I told them I slept with you, Klaus, in mystic falls. This way, I would be under your protection and I will be free to gather information." She explains neutrally.

I cast the boys a smirk as they looked back at me, one stunned the other amused. "I can compel anyone, no limitations."

Klaus smirked while Elijah turned back towards the she-wolf. "And making me fall for you?" he asks.

Hayley blinked again before replying, "It was part of the plan. To gather the affection of the eldest, as you are the only one known to calm Klaus and keep him controlled. Making you fall in love with me meant that I would have more power to manipulate you into protecting my clan."

Horror washed over her features as she finished spewing out her secrets. She would still have to answer them if they asked but she is fully now back in control. When her eyes landed on me she snarled, springing forward only to be stopped by Nik, his face morphing into that of his hybrids as he grabs her by the throat.

"YOU DARE TRY TO MANIPULATE US?" He snarls, sending a shiver of pleasure through my body. I was always one to favour the more animalistic of men.

"You dare try to harm my family!" Elijah replies furious, standing rigid next to his brother as she dangled by Klaus's hand.

"P-please!" She begs her hands clawing at my mates leaving trails of blood.

"Please what? Don't kill you, don't hurt you?" Klaus chuckles darkly, tauntingly. "Please don't slaughter every last member of my clan?"

He let out another dark chuckle as her eyes popped open wider in horror. "Oh yes love, but you see… I won't kill them quick. Maybe I'll change them into hybrids…" He trails off in thought.

"But Niklaus, didn't you need doppelgänger blood to complete the transformation?" Elijah asks back in a dark taunting manner.

I smirked as my mate cast the horror filled wolf a dark smile. "Yes, and what a pity she's now one of us. Now what to do with you, I'm not one to torture women but you… well…"

_Tell the she-wolf I have a special domain for her to enjoy…_

"Lijah, did you tell Nika here about me?" I ask simply as my father's words echoed in my head.

"Yes."

I smirk wide as I pushed myself off the table I was resting on. "Let her go Nika, block the door."

Nik did as I asked without hesitancy and maybe a little eagerness and Lijah just stood back and waited. He had seen my form before, after many years of hesitancy and insisting, but my form is a sign of danger and death.

_Don't panic; make sure he doesn't panic… _I send to Elijah, getting a slight nod in return before I turned back to the She-Wolf.

"Oh, my boys have given me the chance to have some fun and sweetheart; you pissed off the wrong people." I chuckle darkly as the she-wolf stood frozen, her eyes flickering for escape before locking back onto me. I held back another chuckle as she pulled herself together and steeled her gaze; oh she was going to make this fun.

"I don't fear you, you're just another vampire." She snarks confident, freezing as I let out a dark laugh; I had nearly forgotten I compelled her to forget my little confession.

"Oh sweetheart, I told you I am not a vampire." I chuckle before gathering the darkness around me, laughing as the colour drained from her face.

I flung my wings out wide, blocking the light from the windows as I did so, as well as blocking her only exit. I could feel my face change to fit that of my proper nature, a little bit of all worlds, as I stalked towards her.

"Wh-what are you?" She blurts out.

"Death."

I spun around her quickly, my nails digging into her flesh bringing forth lines of blood and screams in their wake. With ever slice of my nails; I delivered a near devastating punch somewhere, kidneys, stomach, sternum… etcetera, etcetera.

When I stopped, she was still alive, her skin sliced like streamers with already developing bruises. I cast a dark smirk upon the woman as she collapsed like a ragdoll, her eyes open and chest heaving as she twitched in pain.

"Stand up." I compel, laughing as she screamed at the pain of her flesh pulling and tearing.

"My father told me to tell you that he has your own little domain down in hell for you to enjoy." I chuckle and nod my head for the boys to go ahead.

In one swift, synchronised move they attacked. Klaus snapping her neck just as Elijah's hand burst through the other side with her beating heart.

* * *

**Author Note: Well there you go.**

**TDFS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Author Note: Sorry for the long delay guys.**

* * *

**Isabella POV**

The body dropped once Elijah removed his arm from her chest, the heart dropping to the floor with a squelch. I couldn't help but hum as I followed the stuttering heart as it rolled forward and stopping, leaving a red trail in its wake.

"I feel kinda hungry." I state neutrally, my hand rubbing my exposed chest. "But I need some new clothes first, who tore it?" I ask.

"That would be me Love, but I had to get the knife out." Klaus explains, my eyes flickering to his quickly before to Elijah's. I felt my eye twitch as he adverted his gaze, he wasn't staring at my chest, no he couldn't look me in the eyes.

"That's okay Nika, I understand, can I borrow a shirt of yours then?" I ask, hoping he would say yes but I am also prepared if he said no. I could always raid the she-bitch's wardrobe or even Rebekah's.

Suddenly there was a long sleeved shirt in my hand, Niklaus's hands brushing against mine. His blue eyes were soft, lips tilting up ever so slightly. It surprised me how this man could take my breath away with one simple action.

"Thank you." I state before ripping the dress off me, smirking as Niklaus's eyes roamed my body before he quickly turned around. I couldn't help but smirk slightly before I pulled the shirt over my head, pausing for a fraction of a second as I breathed in. The shirt was saturated in his scent, not in the constant use wear and cleaned way. No, it smelt as if he wore this yesterday and had yet to wash it.

"You can turn around now." I chuckle out as the shirt dropped to mid-thigh. Now this was unusual, I wasn't used to feeling this small or comfortable. "We need to deal with the balance of this city, fix all the fuck ups Marcel did. I need to bring back that little witch who asked for my aid and then I need to hurt a few people. Then and only then Elijah, I will speak with you and listen to all that you wish to tell me."

Elijah bowed his head at my request slash demand while Klaus just smirked. "What do you have in mind Love?" He asked, causing a smirk to pull at my lips.

"Oh, well did you see my face?" I ask, hinting towards when I was in my true form, when he nodded I continued. "Because of what you are, you cannot sense me but by nature's standards, I am the alpha of all. I haven't had the need to do this, nor have I attempted but I can… pull… a species or so towards me, a summons. I can concentrate on those in New Orleans but I need them all here…" I finish off before walking out onto the inside balcony and stared down into the empty court.

I let my shield down, cringing as the souls bombarded me. "I need you both to place a hand on me; I need to channel your strength to balance the souls I'm reading as we are bound. This is going to be awfully uncomfortable." I explain and waited for the hands.

As soon as Elijah placed his hand upon my shoulder I heard him wheeze, I could feel his power surge with mine. When I felt Nika's fingers entwine with mine I cast him a shocked glance, he didn't even blink as I moved to look at him, his face in one of confusion and shock too.

I shook my head free, pushing the emotions away before closing my eyes and focused on the little strands before me. Each supernatural creature had their own coloured soul-power. Witches had earthy tones with white's greys and blues, Wolves had the same but with reds and yellows. Vampires, vampires were deep reds and blacks, no shades in between and the cold ones was the same as a traditional but jewel like.

And don't even get me started on hybrids. Klaus was the only one of his kind, but there WERE other hybrids, humans and witches, witches and wolves, cold ones and humans… there were not many of the Halflings left, many were unstable and I had to…end them.

I shook my head clear of these thoughts, raised my hand up to all the strings connecting to me and pulled, whispering down the lines of the destination and that they had to come. The strings rippled and snapped as I let the connection go and stumbled back into Nika's arms gasping.

"That was painful, fuck uncomfortable." I gasp out, my legs giving out from under me. Maybe I should have eaten first or rested before I did something like that after reawakening.

"Food, I need food." I grunt out, shaking my head clear before jolting as I felt Nik pick me up suddenly and move me to a chair down in the main court. "Thanks."

"Are you feeling alright Love?" He asks softly, his hand resting between us. I placed mine on top of his and gave him a smile, I was tired but I could sleep later.

"I must thank you." I state simply, laughing slightly as he frowned in confusion.

"What for?"

"I know you tried to save me, you ripped out the blade and the stake and fed me your blood. It took Elijah many years to trust me enough to feed me his blood; I can only assume you would be worse. I understand that more than anyone of how sacred our blood really is." I explain, trying not to remember the ambrosia that still rested on my tastebuds when I woke.

"You're my mate and though I do not love you yet, you showed me more kindness and understanding in the short amount of time you spoke to me. I felt the connection form and break, I felt all you felt as you died and heard you call my name. I must thank you though Isabella, for you saved me." He states firmly, cupping my cheek softly before letting his hand drop as the first sounds of footfalls caught our ears.

"Hear, this is all I could find… after this I will get you more food. I should have stopped you, you're not strong enough yet." Elijah hisses softly, ashamed.

"Lijah stop, I knew better. Sweet lord, you make my emotions conflicting… now, I am still very much angry at you, hurt and cut but for now… let it be." I state firmly, grasping his arm as he went to move. He gave me a small smile and a nod before moving to the other side, Nika standing instantly as wolves and vampires pushed their way in, the witches following shortly behind.

I cast a smirk to the confused beings before me, many on the roof and balconies as they all tried to fit into the small space. I couldn't help but laugh softly as I realised that the vampires took the higher spaces while the witches and wolves took the ground.

"Welcome Witches, Vampires and Were's… I am Isabella Moirai Mortis and I would very much like to have a discussion with you all." I inform the uncomfortable and angry beings. This was going to be very interesting as I noticed that the majority of the men and some women were staring at my naked legs.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

**Author Note: Holy crap, yeah sorry for the delay but I was stuck… next chapter will have some… culling… **

**Let me know what you think… **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Author Note: Sorry for the long delay guys. **

**Isabella POV**

I stared at the beings before me, my eyes flickering to the wolves and humans that stood before me, the vampires that instantly jumped to the rafters and open roof…then to the witches. They had the air of superiority around them and in some cases that may be so; this time they needed a reality check.

"Witches of New Orleans, I had saved your ancestors many years ago from death and this is how they repay me? By disrespecting the very life and rules I set for them when I went back to them? You all have broken the rules of the Harvest." I state furious, yet calmly.

A young witch stepped forward, power stronger than those around her. She was one of the Harvest Witches who had been brought back, I could taste her magic. "Lies! My ancestors would never deal with the likes of you _vampire." _She spat causing the night walkers to hiss, yell and growl.

I simply raised my brows and ignored her, casting a look upon the pale, wary looking elders that remained. "You know what I speak of. The girls of the Harvest must CHOOSE to be sacrificed and know every little detail in which it would entail and yet you slaughtered the children without their knowledge. That is against the rules of the Harvest and your Ancestors are not please, I can hear them yell their anger, in fact if you do not desist little girl, you shall join Bastianna Natale in her hell." I snarl at the little harvest witch who was doing her best to use her power on me.

I quickly shot my hands out, stopping the two originals from attacking.

"Why isn't my magic working on you?" She seethes causing me to snort.

"Child, did you not hear my name? Near all knows it, your elders know it, the wolves and the vampires alike. Why do you think that you and your kin have taken one side of the room safely, why none have attacked you, even the vampires?" I ask simply, bored. "But, if you do not wish to listen, maybe a demonstration will reveal who I truly am." I state before raising my arm and beckoning one of the wolves in their animal form.

"I was told that you are cursed this way by the witches, by one witch in fact and that she is now dead and none can help you. I also regret to inform you that your alpha bitch is dead, did you know of her plans?" I ask the wolf alpha before me. Its eyes were sad but there was no anger, he shook his head no.

"She and the witches were planning to kill the originals, but she had an illusion charm set so she would reveal to be pregnant with The Hybrid's child and then turn brothers upon one another. I can help you break the spell if that is what you wish, but you will be forever in my debt." I state plainly, my eyes never leaving the lupine yellow of the alphas.

The wolves growled and snarled at the fact, causing Niklaus to snarl in reply, silencing them and yet, the alpha did not move his gaze. I could see the wheels turning in his mind, weighing the pros and cons of what I offered before huffing and nodding his head. With a smirk, I beckon him closer, shooting a look to both Klaus and Eli to not move before biting my wrist, holding it out for the wolf.

"Loll our your tongue, one drop will break the curse on you and then all who are in your pack will need to do the same." I inform, before allowing a drop of my blood to drop on the alpha's tongue.

I watched in amusement, my eyes flickering back to the nervous disbelieved witches as the Alpha wolf began to shake and shift, its howl of pain turning into a scream as the spell broke and he was man once again.

"Now do you see? Do you understand who I am?" I ask the witches with a wide toothy grin, gesturing to the wolf.

The rest of the wolves followed their alpha, lolling out their tongue, waiting for me to break the spell for them. There was no hesitance or reluctance now from them, owing me a debt was the price to pay for their freedom. When they were all shifted back, every man and woman they were pulled back by the other wolves yet huddled together.

A snarl left my lips as I locked my eyes upon the witch child once again. "Did you not listen to my warning; did you not see Monique Deveraux?" I snarl furious, gliding forward and grasping the bitch by her throat. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE YOUR MAGIC ON ME!"

Gasps and screams filled the room as my wings flung out, my face shifting… my teeth bared. Horror and fear filled the child's eyes as she stared down at me, her struggles stopping completely. "Your soul once pure is now tainted black; there is no hope for you. You could have been saved but the instant you killed your Aunt…Oh, did you not all know she killed her aunt hmm?" I chuckle out as the coven gasps.

_Please… just… _I cast a glare at the remaining dead witch of the Harvest before smiling wide… "I have a worse punishment for you than death little witch." I chuckle darkly, bringing my hand up once again and pressing the pads of my fingers too my teeth before smearing it on her lips.

The girl screamed in horror as I let her drop, her hands clawing at her face, neck and chest as my blood made its way through her system, stripping away her powers. I had done this only twice to witches in all my years, ones who truly deserve it. The first time was an accident; the stupid bitch bit me to be free of my grasp and lost her powers instead.

When the screaming stopped, I turned my back upon the witch and made my way to my mate's side once more. "Let this be a lesson to all you witches, if any harm is to befall upon my mate and his family then you will suffer the same fate, now take your bitch and leave."

I turned my attention to the wolves once the covens ran for their lives. "You owe me a debt now, you are free to return to your homes here in New Orleans, but any attack upon my kin… well you'll meet deaths hands painfully, now go." I hiss, smirking when they scurried away.

"Now, what to do with all of you?" I chuckle darkly as I look at every single vampire in the room. They need a harsher punishment.

**Author Note: Well here you go… I wasn't too sure what to have in this chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Author Note: Sorry for the long delay guys.**

* * *

**Isabella POV**

"Now, what to do with all of you?" I chuckle darkly as I look at every single vampire in the room. They needed a harsher punishment than the wolves or the witches, especially the bastard who took my mates place as King and fucked up the balance to begin with but I made a deal with the little witch stuck on the other side.

"This city is one big clusterfuck because of you! Since my time on this earth and since this town was created it had been the balance between all forms of supernatural, yet you assholes decided that you were the superior race and tipped the scales, drawing my attention." I utter blandly, near a hiss as I glanced at every single vampire before me. "And those that do know me know never to draw my attention."

"We are superiors! If it wasn't because of Marcel our town would be havoc! We would be dead!" A youngling spat out, causing my eyes to snap to his and then to his Makers.

"Really? Is that so? Because I know that if the situation got dire I would have come here anyways… except instead of the witches I would be dealing with painfully it is all of you." I explain, slowly making my way through the very still crowd of vampires. "You see Niklaus is my mate and Marcel who is the majority of you all's sire, is the son of my mate. Now, I cannot kill my mate to end this rebellion of sorts but I can fucking kill every single one of you all in spite."

A scream tore through the crowd as my hand shot through two vampire's chests, their hands grasping my arms weakly before falling limps as I drop their heart upon the ground. I am tired of these children, they have no respect for their elders and I very much dislike people who thought they were better than one kind.

"Who here was alive during the wars? I know Marcel was, I got all his little back story when the Witch showed me her life the second I stepped foot in this town." I explain, watching as only a couple raised their hands. "Did you fight for freedom?" I ask.

"Yes of course!" One replied causing me to give him a toothy grin in reply.

"Then what makes _you _think that you are superior to one race…?" I trail off, watching as his eyes widened before looking down ashamed.

"What makes you the bloody queen?" A voice called out, causing my mate and brother to sigh and me to laugh as I turned to face the blonde Mikaelson Daughter and her lackey.

"Ah Rebekah, took you a while to come to my summons." I chuckle before suddenly appearing before the couple, smirking as they flinch back. "Come with me Marcel." I coo, holding my hand out for him to take.

He took my hand confused, a glaze in his eyes as I lead him to the centre of the court, smirking as Nik and Lijah held back their sister, telling her to be quiet. When he was situated in the middle of the court and my shield around him and I to give us room and to make sure the others didn't get through I smacked him hard in the face. Taking the satisfaction of his body slamming and breaking into my shield, all the while ignoring the screams of the witch in the background.

"You do know Rebekah isn't really your mate Marcel." I chuckle darkly in his ear, taking in his disbelieving eyes.

"You're lying." He spat out in a gasp.

"No, I am not. See, there is really no satisfaction in lying when the truth hurts more. She isn't your mate. No, your mate was a little harvest witch." I explain simply, watching as his face crumpled before me.

"Why did she lie to me?" He asked devastated.

"Because my mate is a sadistic rueful vampire who loves his family to the point he would drive them insane." I explain nonchalantly. "He didn't let her have the freedom she so desired but she also wouldn't be the mature adult she truly should have been and listened."

"That… that still doesn't…" He gasped out, curling in on himself as the pain washed through him.

"Because you gave her what she wanted the most, freedom to be who she was and gave her whatever she wanted." I cut him off before jerking him up and turning his face towards Rebekah who stood neutrally between her brothers. Well no, she was pissed and her eyes were locked onto me, they never strayed to Marcel. "Because of her, you never saw your real mate."

"Why…? Why are you telling me this?" He asked causing me to sigh.

"Are you really that moronic? Because physical pain is nothing compared to the fact you watched your mate die because of her. That you had missed out on feeling that bond because of your so called romance with her, she knows you are not her mate and she does not care. This is your punishment for the fuckery you have caused; this is what you will have to live with." I explain, letting him drop to the floor.

"Can you not bring her back?" He whispered, his voice muffled by the stone.

I turn my eyes back to him and raise my brows. "I do not feel inclined to bring her back; her ancestors will keep her for however I deem it fit… You'll get the little witch back when I know you have gotten your humility back and have learnt your lesson."

With that I drop the shield and sigh while sidestepping the blonde bitch of a Mikaelson. I flung out my wing once more and smacked her as she spun around and charged me once more before slamming my shield into her. "Why are you attacking me? Shouldn't you be more worried about your _love _than hurting me?"

"Rebekah!" Elijah snapped furious, stepping forward to stop her but stopping when I shook my head.

"It isn't worth it Elijah, she and Marcel have to have a little _chat _and I need to feast but first… I need to take out some garbage." I hum before turning my eyes upon the frozen crowd of vampires and grinned.

I moved swiftly, my wings out, claws scratching deep within their chests and torsos as I spun around them and killed all of those who were beyond saving nor worth saving. Screams of terror filled the air along with the taste of blood in the air as I shredded all who came in my way. By the time I was finished, I was soaked head to toe in blood and guts.

"Well that was easy, I'm a little disappointed." I hum while picking out some flesh from under my nails. I let those who survived my attack flee while stepping over the debris of the others and completely ignoring the moans of Rebekah, I kind of pushed her into one of the old lantern spikes in spite.

"Well this is more of a mess than I have ever made." Klaus hummed amazed, "I think she even out beats Kol."

Elijah chuckled as he handed me his handkerchief from his pocket to wipe my hands and face. "No, I have heard of Kol and I do believe we would be on even terms. Now, I'm starving!"

Klaus chuckled softly as he put an arm over my shoulders. "Then let's get you fed love, plenty to eat in New Orleans."

* * *

**Author Note: well there you go an update! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Author Note: Sorry for the long delay guys.**

* * *

**Klaus POV**

I couldn't help but chuckle as another body fell at my mates' feet, she had already gone through thirteen and was now on another one. I had honestly never seen someone besides my brother with this much rage and thirst.

"She's normally cleaner and less… animalistic." Elijah supplied, earning a rude gesture from my little mate. _Mate, _I had a mate and a dangerous one at that… it pleased me and it completed me, just being near her has eased some pain that rested in my soul.

"I find it enchanting, but I should be glad that Kol no longer lives or he would be trying to outdo her." I joke watching as Elijah jerked in surprise, a sound escaping his lips.

"Do not joke of such things Niklaus, I have seen Isa devastate a village and wipe out an entire species for the sake of it. Though none would know it since she brought them back merely because it upset the balance." Elijah explained before holding out his handkerchief.

My little mate rolled her eyes as she took the small white cloth and wiped her hands and face. "I feel much better and now Elijah I had thought we would not speak of that incident."

I couldn't help but laugh and roam my eyes over her fresh bloody form before looking back towards the pile of humans. "Did you drink all of them love?"

"I may have gotten bored and tore some apart for the hell of it." She shrugged. "Though they did deserve it; rapists, child molesters and a murderer."

My brows rose before letting a chuckle escape my lips. "Well then, I'll make a call for this to be cleaned up. We'll return to my home so you can get clean, is there anything else you need?"

"I'm still hungry, food wise I mean. It has been a long time since I have been to New Orleans, I would love some proper food to eat, spicy." She replied, giving me a bloody smile.

"Well then love, I'll order you some food while you get clean and Elijah and I can also see how fairs our lovely sister. I am curious, what did you say to Marcel?" I asked as we made our way back to my home, the image of my mate whispering into the broken face of the man I had once called son, flashed in my mind.

Bella shrugged as she walked a head a little. "I told him the truth that Rebekah wasn't his mate… that he watched his mate die and only because of me and my sway over her ancestors is the reason she won't be back. I also won't bring the little witch back until he's learnt his lesson."

Little witch? "You mean to say that Davina was his mate?" I asked with raised brows.

"Of course, it was why he was so protective of her. Though since mating is rare these days in the likes of your kind, he would not know that she was his mate, only that he had to protect her. Tis why he killed her coven the first time and locked her away." She explained once again with a shrug, her eyes flickering to Elijah and back.

The rest of the walk back was in contemplative silence, though I could see Elijah cringe and flinch every now and then, alerting me that though my mate and brother were not speaking outwardly they were communicating. Though I was slightly annoyed at being ignored, I was somewhat pleased to notice that whatever they were talking about was not in my brother's favour.

"Very well then." He sighed just as we reached my home; his resigned comment caused me to raise my brows in question at him.

"He is to buy me clothing and food, as well as give me a well thought out apology." My mate explained as she saw my face, this gave me a feeling of satisfaction at my brothers punishment. Though it is less than ideal in my mind as he had hurt her, hurt her enough that it makes me hurt just thinking about the pain and desired to return it onto him but this could work.

At my mates fond laugh I turn my eyes back towards her. "Yes, I am not as pleased but it will do."

"I know Nika, but Elijah will suffer more from these actions than physical pain. Now can I please have some clothing to wear until he gathers me clothes, I would really like for this blood to be off my skin and you still have a sister to pry from the wall." She asked and within a few seconds I was in my room pulling out a pair of my sleep pants and another of my shirt.

I didn't know how much it would please me to see her in my clothing, smelling my scent mingling with hers and a near uncontrollable urge to claim her was always on the forefront of my mind, but for once I wanted to wait… I didn't want to push her away no matter how much my wolf screamed at me.

A growl escaped my lips as I found myself being pressed into the wall before freezing as my mind caught up with what was happening, my hands wrapping around my mates waist, my growl turning into a purr as her lips claimed mine.

She tasted sweet, like violence even under the blood that's what she tasted like.

Her fingers tangled themselves into my hair while mine grasped her hips tightly, a moan escaping her lips as I flip the both of us around and press her into the wall, nipping at her lips.

"Now as much as I wish to continue love, we do have other things to do before day break." I whisper after reluctantly pulling back and breaking the kiss. Her eyes were dark and filled with promises, the look sending a jolt down my spine and pulling a possessive growl to my lips.

A cough from the door had both myself and my mate snarling at the very amused looking Elijah.

"You have a death wish 'Lijah." Isa growled out.

"I know Isa but Niklaus is correct, you need to clean up and we need to do damage control. I have taken it upon me to order you food, it should arrive here soon and I was coming to tell you when I saw… well." He explained, gesturing between myself and Isa with a smirk on his lips.

With another growl I pull back from my mate and straighten my clothes giving my minx a look, one that would tell her we would continue this later. I didn't bother to say a word and gestured for Elijah to move while Isa chuckled and stepped into the bathroom.

"Asshole." I hiss towards him, shoving him when he only chuckled in reply.

I'll get my revenge sooner or later; after all he still had his own mate to find.

* * *

**Author Note: Holy crap it's been ages! But here you go!**


End file.
